Come on Closer
by luvinemmettcullen
Summary: summery inside!


Disclaimer-like I said before, I used to own HSM but that Ortega dude stole it from me

**Disclaimer-**like I said before, I used to own HSM but that Ortega dude stole it from me! Rude much. No j/k I sadly don't own HSM.

**Summery-** Sharpay gets a job as a chef. Since she left high school, all she wanted to do is cook. But what happens when she get promoted? Will she fall in love with her new coworker? Song fic.

Pairing- Troypay 4 lyf!

Come on Closer

_Come on closer_

_I wanna show you_

_What I'd like to do_

_You sit back now_

_Just relax now_

_I'll take care of you_

Sharpay slowly put the cantaloupe canopy on top of the apple hut. Ever since she got promoted she was always constantly making fruit sculptures, but hey, that's her job right. Is making fifteen different sculptures at once normal for a chef though? Well to her it wasn't.

"Sharpay I'm gonna need those sculptures in nine" Barry called out from the doorway of the kitchen. Sharpay's head snapped up when she heard her name being called then she sighed because she wasn't even close to being done.

"Shit." She whispered under her breath. Then she looked around the large room for anyone who was available. She spotted one of the best chefs here, and one of her bestest friends, Ren. She smiled and walked over to him. "Are you busy?"

"I don't know. Do I look busy to you?" He scoffed jokingly.

"Haha funny. Come help me please. The sculptures are supposed to be done in," Sharpay glanced at her watch, "eight minutes. Pleeeeaaaaassse?" Then she put on her puppy eyes.

Ren giggled and replied. "Ugh fine but you owe me."

"Ok, anything. You name it."

"Hook me up with your brother."

"Ew no! How many time do I have to tell you, Ryan is **not** gay." Sharpay was perfectly fine with Ren being gay. Only problem was, he always asked her to hook him up with Ryan, who wasn't gay not even by the littlest bit. Ren rolled his eyes playfully and dragged Sharpay back to her working area. He started cutting fruit so fast, it'll make your head spin and before you knew it, he was finished with two minutes to spare.

"You've gotta teach me how you do that." Sharpay said whipping her hands on a rag on her apron-jacket thingy as she calls them.

"All it takes is practice and-." He was cut off by Barry,

"Sharpay, sculptures, table thirty- party of fifteen. Now." Sharpay made a face at him when he walked away. She quickly and carefully placed each plate on a kart and rolled it down to the table.

She put on a forced smile as she handed each person their order.

"Uh excuse me," a husky, balding man started, "I can't have cherry. I dislike it."

Sharpay's forced smile was whipped of her face in a heartbeat. "I'm sorry. Let me get that for you." She said through gritted teeth. She wasn't in the mood for complaints. Sharpay reached down at the man's plate and pulled the small fruit off of the top of the little mango and cantaloupe palm tree. "There you go."

"Get me another. The taste is most likely still there."

"May I asked why you 'dislike' cherries?" Sharpay was now getting angry.

"Because I don't hate, I strongly dislike."

Sharpay mumbled something incoherent. "Sir, it took me four hours to make these, you should've said something earlier." Everyone at the table could hear the anger rising in her voice.

"Let me speak to your manager. At once." Sharpay stared at the man in the most unreadable expression ever.

"Sure." The forced smile was back on her face again but it looked more like a scowl. She walked over to her manager's podium. "Table thirty."

Karen, the manager, rolled her eyes. "Sharpay, again? What's the problem this time?"

"He doesn't like cherries." Sharpay replied in an impression of the man. "No, no, I'm sorry, he 'dislikes' cherries."

"This is the third time this week with you. Don't let it happen again." Just then Karen walked over to the table to hear yet another complaint. Sharpay managed to sneak back in the kitchen. She sat in a stool and bent over to place her head in her arms on the counter. Ren saw her and walked back over.

"What's it this time."

"The jerk 'dislikes' cherries. Ugh I hate my life. I'm gonna end it." Sharpay pulled out a knife from the knife holder and put it over her arm, playfully of course.

"Put the knife down pay." She did as he said but she flung it so it bounced off of the backsplash. "Once again you have to forget about it. Move on. Now what the new order?"

"Nothing yet." Just then the managers assistant, Frank walked in and over to Sharpay.

"In the past few days you have received poor assistance. I've talked it over with Karen and H.R. **(a/n: h.r. human resources for all you 'smart' people out there…j/k xD)** and we've decided to make you teacher."

"Teacher? What the hell is teacher?"

"You must teach student and new arrivee Troy Bolton the designery of fruit and other food sculpturing. You are to report to kitchen five for further instructions effective immediately. That is all." Frank walked out of the kitchen.

"Troy Bolton huh? Sounds hot. Let me know what up with him." Ren said after a few moments of silence. He and Sharpay had been staring at the door since frank left. Sharpay slowly turned her head towards Ren and gave him a shut-the-hell-up look. "What?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

Sharpay slowly opened the door to kitchen five only to reveal a guy with the face of a god and eyes of two pools of blue.

"Hi, I'm Troy." Sharpay nearly melted when he talked.

_Daa-yum!_ Sharpay's mouth nearly dropped to the floor when she saw the 6'2'', blue eyed, sandy haired god that stood in front of her. She quickly closed her mouth so she wouldn't look like a fool. "I'm Shar…"

"This is Sharpay. She will be your teacher." Frank interrupted. She was too mesmerized by Troy's eyes to remember her name. "Well, I wish you well Troy, and Sharpay, don't screw this up too. Please?" Sharpay rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Good. Well this is where I bid you adieu." Then once again, Sharpay watched him walk out. She turned around with a sigh.

"So, Troy, What do you want to know?" A few minutes after Frank left

"How you got so pretty." He said with a smirk. Sharpay smiled and blushed and replied.

"Um well… I was born this way… I guess." Sharpay said still blushing. "I kinda already have a boyfriend…" She trailed off. _What was his name again? Jake? John… _

"He's lucky. So what do I need to know about sculpturing?" Troy said changing the subject.

"Well in order to impress the customer you have to make one hell of a sculpture." She started. "But it gets easier over time."

"Well that guy said you're supposed to show me how to sculpt or something."

"His name's Frank but we usually call him two by four because he's always so stiff or Frankenstein for the same reason. I have to show you how to make a sail boat." Sharpay squinted to read the order. "Oh that's easy. Ok I'm gonna need you to get a large potato, four tooth picks, an apple, an orange, and lettuce." Troy did as she said. Sharpay quickly and precisely started to put together the armature food sculpture, telling Troy about how to do it right as she went along. He listened to every last word she said, trying to learn as much as he could.

It only took Sharpay three minutes to make the edible boat. Frank walked in not to long after she finished.

"I see you're done. Well done. Just wait while I get your new order." Frank said. Once Sharpay and Troy were alone again, Sharpay thought it would be nice to learn about Troy.

"So, you're Troy Bolton and you want to learn how to sculpt food. I'm pretty there's more to know about you. Tell me."

"Well I'm Troy Alex Bolton, as you kno. I'm 23 years old. I went to culinary school here, in New York for four years, my favorite color is blue, and I've been cooking since I was eight. Anything else you need to know?" Troy said playfully and smiled.

"Nope good enough."

"And what about yourself. What's your history?"

"Well I'm Sharpay Michelle Evens, as you don't know," Troy chuckled, "I'm also 23 years young. I went to culinary school in Massachusetts, My favorite color is pink, my favorite sculpture is a easy one and I've been cooking since I was six."

"23 years young huh? That's new. I never thought of it that way. You seem like someone fun to be around."

"Yeah I guess. I could be your best friend or your worst enemy." Sharpay said coolly. The room fell into silence.

"So…uh," Troy cleared his throat, "What's your boyfriend's name? Not to be nosey or anything…you don't have to answer if you don't want to…" Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine. I don't think you're being nosey. His name's Josh."_ Oh yeah! His name's Josh. Duh!_ **(A/n: think: Jason Cross look-a-like)**

"That's cool…"

"I know you wanna ask more questions, go ahead. I don't have a problem with it." Sharpay said giving Troy a reassuring smile.

"I don't want to be nosey."

"Trust me, you're not. Go ahead."

"Uh…ok…how long have you been going out with him?"

"Four months." She answered emotionless.

"Is he a nice guy?"

"Yeah." Sharpay shrugged her shoulders.

"I bet you love him. Like I said, he's a lucky guy to have a girl like you." Sharpay couldn't help but smile. _Damnit! Why does he have to be so hot! Ugh control yourself Sharpay, you have a boyfriend._

"Yeah." She replied half-mindedly. She was still in her daze. Was it normal to like a guy, like, really like _like_ a guy but still have a boyfriend? Well to her it wasn't…was…wasn't…er…_ Shit!_ Sharpay couldn't make up her mind. She knew it was wrong but **(warning: here comes cliché-ness)** it felt so right.

Just then Frank walked in yet again. "Hello again. I am here to inform you that your day's work is over. You may be on your way. Chao."

Once again Sharpay waited before he left the room to make a comment. "Can't he frikkin just talk like a normal person instead of a letter you get from…eh, someplace you get letters from." Sharpay said throwing her hands in the air. Troy started to laugh. "I mean really, come on. It's like he's a walking notice paper thing. Let's say you're…failing a class, the school sends you a letter like, 'I am here to inform you that you are failing this class' I mean really." At this point Troy was in tears from laughing so hard. "And chao. Really? Can't he just say 'bye' or 'peace' or 'have a nice day', no instead he says 'Chao' but when he says it…it freakin looses it's coolness!"

"You're hilarious!" Troy exclaimed as he stood back up from bending over from laughing so hard.

"I get that a lot but thanks." Sharpay was finally cooling down from her sudden outburst. "Well, I guess I'll go now. Nice meeting you, see you tomorrow, and, oh yeah, Chao." Troy chuckled and said his 'good byes' and 'see you later-s' as Sharpay walked out.

_Two word to describe her: wow!_ Troy was stunned by the blond beauty.

Sharpay walked down the hall and into the kitchen where she was before she was sentenced as 'teacher'. She scanned the room quickly for Ren.

Her face lightened up once she found him. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, omg!"

"I take it you like the guy?"

"Oh my god ye-! Uh sure." Sharpay bit her lip to try to keep all her excitement from exploding. Most of the people in the kitchen knew she had a boyfriend and would rat her out for liking another guy.

"Alright hold on. This is my last thing then I can leave." Ren quickly finished his sculpture. He and Sharpay walked out to his car so she could tell him the whole story.

"Spill _everything_."

"Oh my god, well first things first, he has the most _amazing_ eyes ever!"

"What color?!" Ren said getting excited

"Blue, duh. Anyways-"

"Is he hot?"

"Let me finish! Geeze. Yes he's hot. La-duh! And his smile, oh. My. God, talk about heart melting! He hit on me, like, twice but, hell, so! He's hot."

"Shar, you do remember you have a boyfriend already right?"

"Yes…yes," Sharpay was now sitting in the seat, hugging her knees and her head in them, "That's what's eating at me. He's so…mmm and Josh is so… ehh, ya know."

"One question, do you love josh?"

"Yeah but what's-"

"Shut up and listen. Would you leave him?"

Sharpay paused for a second. "…No." She shook her head.

"Then you gotta fight it pay. Sure Troy's hot but you have to remember Josh. Don't fall for anything. Did he say what orientation her was-"

"He's straight, dude."

"Did you ask?"

"He kept hitting on me and kept getting closer to me. I'm pretty sure he's straight. And how do you go from talking about me loving Josh to what orientation Troy was?"

"I dunno. Bad habit. Why can't hot guys work here for me?! Aw man if they did-."

"I don't really care!" Sharpay stopped Ren before he could talk about his 'ways'. Besides she really didn't want to get grossed out right now.

Sharpay got home a few minutes after her and Ren's 'hot guy' talk.

"Hey, look who's home." Josh greeted her as she walked through the door. Sharpay dropped her stuff by the door to her large suite. "How was work?" Josh asked kissing Sharpay lightly.

She smiled and replied, "Ok."

"Ok huh? So then why are you smiling?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. Ren told me a… joke earlier. It was…funny." Sharpay lied. She hadn't notice that a big smile was plastered on her face. She quickly stopped.

"What was the joke?"

"I can't really remember. He told me once I got to work."

"Ok. Anything new or exciting?"

"Yeah I have to teach this h…highly talented newbie how to sculpt from now until…well I don't know when." Sharpay had to stop herself from saying hot. _Ugh! This is so not fair. I love Josh and Josh only._

"So if he's so talented, why are you teaching him?"

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Anyways, 'cause he's still learning."

Josh was feeling jealous because once Sharpay started talking about him she started smiling again. "What's he look like."

Sharpay could feel the butterflies in her stomach start to form. Just the thought of him made her heart melt. _Stop! Do __**not**__ even think about his dreaminess…Ugh! Concentrate on Josh's dreaminess…if he had some. STOP! Josh is your boyfriend and that's that._

"Well He's tall, he has sandy brown hair, and blue eyes." _And a nice ass. AH! Stop with the thoughts already! What is this my bad side or something?! I'd let out my bad side on him- Ah!!…yup I knew it. It's my devily side. But where's my angel side damnit!_

Josh felt the jealousy and anger build up inside him. "I love you Shar."

Sharpay was caught off guard when he said this because it was so random. "Love you too." _Just great. And the suspicion and jealousy act begins, now._

**TBC**

_I know…it sucks but I was bored and decided to make another story. Now I have four stories to finish. Yay for me! (Can't you just taste the sarcasm.) _

_Anywayz, review please even if you thought it sucked._

_-L_


End file.
